It is often necessary to repair the frame or other parts of a vehicle after the vehicle has been in a collision or accident that has bent or otherwise damaged the frame or other parts. In the U.S., such repair is commonly accomplished by securing the vehicle on a frame-straightening bench and exerting appropriate forces at appropriate locations and in appropriate directions to bend the frame back into its normal position. However, bending the frame in this manner is not always possible or recommended, such as when the frame is constructed of aluminum rather than steel. In Europe, repairs are commonly accomplished by removing and replacing the damaged part or portion of the frame rather than rebending it. This also requires the vehicle to be secured to a bench, and then the replacement portion is positioned and secured during the repair using appropriate fixtures. As an alternative to welding the replacement part, it is also common to use an adhesive to attach the replacement part. Some such adhesives require forty-eight hours or more to cure; during this time the vehicle remains secured to the bench and, therefore, the bench is unavailable for use for several days.
Alternatively, the damaged frame can be replaced rather than repaired. Unfortunately, the process of replacing a vehicle's frame can be laborious and time-consuming, particularly with regard to separating the body from the damaged frame and mounting the body onto the undamaged frame.